In gas turbine engines, distress on a first vane platform may not be solved by simply adding vane platform cooling holes. Further, combustors and turbines may be designed separately, which can lead to inefficient performance and inefficient cooling, particularly of the first vane platform. In the prior art, if airflow is directed from a combustor portion to the first vane platform, the airflow is non-directional and inefficient.